


In This Place, I Found A Home

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism Spectrum, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Introspection, Lovers to Friends, Minor Injuries, Multi, Polyamory, Requited Love, Slice of Life, Snapshots, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Graham Gore needs a place to stay. Dundy and Ned need a housemate. It works better than expected. Maybe too good, since they all end up finding what they need in each other, navigating relationships, mental health, injuries and the inevitability of moving on and ending things.Or so Ned thinks, until he runs into Graham at a faculty party, making him wonder if it's not quite the end for them after all.
Relationships: James Fitzjames & Lt Graham Gore, Lt Graham Gore & Lt Henry T.D. Le Vesconte, Lt Graham Gore/Lt Edward Little, Lt Graham Gore/Lt Henry T. D. Le Vesconte/ Lt Edward Little, Past Sophia Cracroft/Lt Graham Gore
Kudos: 2





	In This Place, I Found A Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was born as a loose companion piece to my other story "I Wouldn't Know Where To Start, So Don't Make It Hard, Please" as a prequel and/or series of snapshots of how they got so close and how it continues in the present day. And this one shot ended up being 10K of scenes of that time in their lives. It's mostly a stand-alone, so no fear of reading and missing out.
> 
> I also admit to playing fast and loose with how post secondary really goes (Really should get that M.A. sometime...) as it isn't the main point of the story, but one element for them to interact in. Hence the looseness of it all.
> 
> Also, the conversations regarding being on the spectrum are semi-quasi-pseudo-autobiographical and somewhat cribbed from RL and RL experiences, hence them possibly not always following the usual paths.

Graham looked at the address he had jotted down in the small notebook that lived in his bag for that specific purpose and looked up at the building in front of him. He squinted to make sure he had the right address.

“Huh. Not what I was expecting. At all.” He muttered, closing the notebook. He shoved it in his bag as he went up to the house. He took the nicely kept garden and pavement in as he went up to the front door and knocked. He didn’t wait long, the door opening what felt like seconds after he had taken his hand away.

Graham blinked, staring at the man who was standing there, holding the door open. He was taller than Graham himself was and rangy. His hair was dark, and was starting to grey, making him look like one of those Austen characters. The impression was strengthened by the rainwater eyes and the aristocratic angles of his face.

He would definitely make a good Mister Darcy, that was for certain.

“Are you here about the room?” the man asked, pulling Graham out of his musings.

Graham's eyes widened, "Uh yeah. Yeah! Is it still available? I'm Graham, by the way. Graham Gore.”

The man looked him up and down, smiling once he had finished his inspection, stepping aside to let Graham in.

“I’m Henry Le Vesconte. Call me Dundy though. It’s too much of a mouthful and I’m not _that_ much of a twat,” Dundy introduced himself while Graham unlaced his boots, slipped them off, and put them neatly on the rug laid to the side.

The front room was done in soft blues and greys, with Ikea furniture that was taken care of. Watercolour paintings of street scenes hung around the place, looking familiar to Graham, yet he couldn’t figure out why. All in all, it looked like a nice family room, rather than a university rental.

“Alright. Dundy. So what can you tell me about the room and place?” Graham asked.

Dundy opened his mouth to reply when the thundering sound of footsteps interrupted them and the door to the far end of the front door burst open to reveal a slender, somewhat small young man with extremely messy dark hair. Five o’clock shadow, a pair of sleepy, but sharpish brown eyes, and clothes that had seen better days along with a battered rucksack completed the picture. He reminded Graham of the tough kids in school who had that lethal charm that could go either way.

“Did you rent the room yet?” the stranger asked Dundy.

Dundy raised an eyebrow and gestured to Graham, who was watching the exchange with open curiosity.

“Graham here is the last one to look at it. So not yet, Nedward,” Dundy replied, making- _Nedward_ -roll his eyes, then turn to Graham. He gave him a once over, making Graham feel as if he was being inspected for a test he hadn’t known he needed to study for when Nedward stopped and nodded to himself.

“Name’s actually Ned. I’m in the room across the way from you on the second floor. Dundy’s got the top. Don’t smoke anything and we’re good. Dundy, I’m out. I got a lab.”

Dundy nodded, “Alright. See you when you get back.”

Ned nodded, then looked at Graham, giving him a faint smile. “Nice meeting you, Graham Cracker.”

He walked off, leaving Graham and Dundy staring at each other until they heard the front door close. Graham cleared his throat and looked at the door.

“You want to show me the rest of the house?” Dundy laughed quietly as he led him into the hallway, opening another door to show a curiously neat kitchen and dining area.

“Wow. This is so not what I was expecting, to be honest,” Graham blurted out, wincing when he realised what he had just said. “I’m-”

Dundy waved it off, “Don’t worry about it. Nedward said the same thing when he moved in. So basically, my family owns this place, but things happened, so I need renters. Well, one more, to be exact. Utilities are included and yes, there is a washing machine. You buy and label your own food though.”

Dundy snapped his fingers as he then pointed to a whiteboard with a chores chart with two different coloured markers on the ledge. “We also split up the chores.”

Graham nodded. He honestly liked the cheery blue and white kitchen and it was better than other places he’d seen.

“What about the room?” Graham asked, his mind made up to take the place while hoping that it wouldn’t disappoint.

“Yeah. Saved that for last,” Dundy commented, leaving the kitchen area, going up the stairs, and turning right. He opened the door and let Graham come in first.

“It’s a good size, I think,” Dundy added, making Graham look at him to see if he was kidding. A good size was understatement. The room was twice the size of his tiny bedsit right now, and was cleaner and airier also. He could easily fit his bed and desk, and even a bookcase.

He wanted this room.

“How much are we talking? And when can I move in?”

Dundy smiled and named his price. Which was about fifty pounds less than what he was paying for far less.

“As for moving in, does tomorrow work?”

Graham’s eyes widened. “Just like that?”

Dundy nodded. “Just like that. You’re the only one Nedward liked and you didn’t balk at the chore chart. So tomorrow works for you?”

Graham smiled. “Yeah. So do you have the paperwork?”

Dundy grinned. “Downstairs. Got a pen?”

~*~*~*~*~

Ned found Dundy having a mug of tea in the kitchen, scanning one of his literature texts and taking notes. He took a sip of his mug before looking up at Ned.

“Graham’s moving in tomorrow,” Dundy commented as Ned sat down and put his travel mug on the table near his notebook.

Ned nodded, pulling out his own textbooks and laptop. “Seriously? Did you check his references?”

Dundy nodded. “He knows Fitzjames and Fairholme. Went out with Sophia Cracroft at the start of University.”

Ned let out a snort of laughter at that. “You’re shitting me. He actually went out with Sophy?”

Dundy made a small noise of agreement, drinking more of his tea. “Yeah, Fitzy filled me in when I called for references. He’s a good guy and he checks out. Didn’t mind the chore chart either.”

Ned made a face. “The only one. Well, if Fitz knows him and Fairholme...I can’t hold his dating history against him.”

Dundy laughed, shaking his head at Ned. “Come on, Ned! Sophy isn’t that bad!”

“Who said anything about that? I’m _impressed_ the man had the balls to even ask her out, never mind _date_ her!”

Ned cracked his advanced mathematics text open and got out a couple of pencils and a calculator while Dundy watched. “She surely can’t be that intimidating. I mean, she gets along with that Master's student. You know, the ginger one all gaga over the penguins and all that?”

Ned frowned as he tried to recall who Dundy meant. It took him a few moments before it hit. “Oh! Clark Ross! Yeah. Well only him. No one else. So that’s why I’m like way to go, Graham Cracker!”

Ned replied, pointing at his housemate with his pencil, which Dundy swatted away.

“Well, maybe she’s got other things on her mind. Like getting a degree. You know, like most people in Uni?”

Ned shrugged. “Doesn’t mean you can’t have fun in the meantime!”

“Christ Ned, you really are something, did I tell you that?”

Ned grinned, bending down to his work. “Not as often as I like, but you could start now.”

Dundy rolled his eyes at that. “Settle for tea instead?”

“Ta. I could.”

~*~*~*~*

“Is that all you have?” Ned wondered as he helped Graham carry the third and last medium rubbermaid plastic tote into his room. Other than two big suitcases, a bed, a desk and chair and new Ikea bookshelf, Graham’s possessions were quite scarce. Well, at least compared to his and Dundy’s rooms.

Graham blushed a bit, nodding. "Yeah. I've been travelling a lot. Just got used to living out of what I can pack and carry."

Ned found himself frowning at that. It was oddly sad to him what Graham said. As much as he liked travelling, the way that Graham described living made him slightly sad. It sounded as if Graham was wandering without a home for a long while.

Well, at least before University. Or maybe a little after Ned amended, remembering Sophy. Would explain why Graham had been in a bedsit before he looked up Dundy's notice.

"Yeah. I hear you on that. More convenient, but you're going to do a Master’s here? Fitz mentioned you're in some of his literature courses."

Ned added as they moved the tote to the far corner like Graham wanted.

"Yeah. I'm getting ready to apply for it soon," Graham shrugged, "I know I want to focus on historical novels and literary movements. Other than that…"

He shrugged again, then smiled at Ned, who was a bit taken aback at how Graham’s light blue eyes sparkled when he did. Ned wasn’t blind and Graham was a very handsome man. He wouldn't ever admit it to Dundy, but it had been part of why he had been so awkward when Graham first arrived.

“And you? Fitzy wasn’t quite clear on what you were doing. He mentioned Dundy’s studying history, but not what _you_ are studying,” Graham asked, his eyes fixed upon Ned as he waited for the answer.

Ned cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. “Quantum Mechanics. I've always been interested in Maths so it just made sense to go in it."

Graham nodded, his smile getting wider and doing things to Ned's insides.

"I can't say that numbers or the hard sciences are my thing, but that's fascinating. I can't even begin to fathom on what level you work on."

Ned felt a blush creep up his face at that. He was trying his hardest to not make a fool out of himself with how pleased he was by Graham's comments. He was used to being teased and dismissed due to his interests from the world at large. Even Dundy was mildly confused whenever he went off on one of his theories. But he would listen politely.

Not like others not in the Maths and Physics departments. Or the population at large, as had been the case when people started to answer Dundy’s notice.

He had been expecting the usual sloppy and loud Uni slob. They got two, who balked either at the chores or the house rules. The other one looked like a ginger rat and had made Ned’s skin crawl something awful. He was just wrong. As was the tall, curly blonde who looked like he had escaped from a convalescent's home. No.

They were bad enough to make his skin itch and for Dundy to seriously debate pulling the notice and begging Fitzy to move in. Or at the least, send him someone. And that someone had been Graham.

And Ned was ready to buy Fitzy a pint because Graham was...Yeah.

He was the opposite of everyone they had met. Tall, but not as tall as Dundy, with the face of an archangel and a sportsman's build. Piercing clear blue eyes and a soft mouth that Ned wanted to kiss. Messy honey dark hair finished the picture and Ned found himself stunned.

Even with the simple and somewhat worn plaid shirt, cord jacket, loose jeans, and Vans, he was a feast for the eyes. Ned's eyes. And the fact that he was genuinely impressed with Ned’s interests gave him another point in his favour.

It also cemented his impression of Graham being a decent guy. Fitzy may have been a bit over the top, but he was shrewd enough to find good friends and good people to be around him. And now Ned was scrambling to find something else to say.

“Well, if you ever want me to explain mathematics or physics, hit me up. I’m just right across the hall,” Ned replied, making Graham nod.

“Yeah, I’ll definitely do that. If you don’t mind me ranting about poetry and Sir Walter Scott,” Graham returned, then frowned when his phone buzzed. He pulled out and swore when he saw the message.

“Thanks for helping me out with my stuff, but I have to get Fitzy’s car back to him. Tell you what, I’ll pick up some takeaway. Cuban alright?”

Ned blinked, “Cuban sounds good, yeah. Thanks for that.”

Graham waved it away, grabbing his messenger bag, then clapping Ned on the shoulder as he went out.

“No worries. It’s the least I can do for you helping me with my stuff. I’ll be back in an hour give or take,” Graham guessed as he clambered down the stairs, leaving Ned staring after him.

“Oh fuck. Oh simply fuck,” Ned muttered, leaving Graham’s room to go to his own and flop down face first into his bed.

It was too damned early in the year for this.

~*~*~*~*~

And then it wasn’t.

Ned didn’t quite understand when it happened. Only that one day, he exited his room at the same time that Graham did and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

And he knew that it was the real deal, because Graham looked like he had dressed in the dark, wearing some ratty old jeans and threadbare old grandad cardigan over some worn t-shirt. His hair was in weird cowlicks all over and he looked like he was barely awake. And even then, he made Ned’s heart beat faster.

Graham hadn’t noticed, since he was always out of it until he had at least one large mug of tea under his belt in order to function in the morning. He had only given Ned a sleepy greeting before heading down to the kitchen and his much needed caffeine boost.

Ned had stayed there for a bit, catching his breath and trying to come to terms with the fact that his life as he knew it, had changed.

“Well shit,” Ned whispered as he stood in the hall and ran his hands through his hair. Out of all things he had expected to happen when Graham had moved in, falling hard for him wasn’t what he had ever thought would happen. Well, maybe not so early in the year. He wasn’t that oblivious to his attraction.

Yet it made sense for _something_ to spring up between them than just the usual being housemates and maybe then becoming friends.

Graham just fit into their lives like he had always been there and Ned found himself liking the fact that he was there. Graham was just...Graham. He was a quiet guy, but when Ned or Dundy made some stupid joke, he would laugh almost hysterically. It would set them off, and have them wheezing. He was absent-minded, but always cleaned up after himself. And he could cook. Jesus, he _could_ cook.

“Just for that alone, I’m glad you gave him the room,” Ned had slurred after a fantastic curry and several pints had them sitting in the front room, all three of them squished in the large cough and fairly buzzed on top of that.

Some action flick was playing on someone’s laptop that was basically there for them to laugh at, but for the most part, ignored as the evening turned to night.

Dundy laughed and Graham poked Ned in the side, “that’s all? Nothing about my sparkling personality or me helping you with your grant applications? Thanks, I feel loved.”

Ned shook his head, turning to Graham and letting his head drop heavily on his shoulder. He was trying to articulate what else without making his feelings obvious, but Dundy opened his mouth.

“He’s joking, Biscuit. Yanking your chain. He also thinks your arse is another bonus of your being here. Ned here has been ogling your arse in rugby shorts for ages!” Dundy cackled, making Ned punch him, nearly spilling his lager.

“Hey! What? It’s true innit? I mean why else do you come to watch the rugby practices? Not like you did before you caught on Biscuit was also on the team!” Dundy yelped, lifting his glass to save his drink, while Graham only blinked at Ned owlishly.

He looked at Ned for so long that Ned took a long sip of his lager to avoid Graham’s gaze, which had turned sharper with the three pints under his belt. His eyes were like stained glass as he assessed Ned, who was wishing the floor would swallow him up right at that moment. He didn’t know exactly what Graham was feeling, but he felt like he didn’t want to be around to see it, and stood up.

Or tried to, since he was stopped by Graham grabbing his wrist and pulling him into a kiss. A move that Ned only had seconds to wonder how he did, before he was pulled into a crushing kiss that had Dundy yelling over.

“Bloody _finally!_ ”

Ned heard him, but he paid no mind to whatever else he said or where he went as Graham pulled him deeper into the kiss. Ned’s brain was working as if through treacle, which made sense due to all the drinks and the way that Graham’s lips felt. They kissed for what felt ages before Ned had to pull away and get some air.

“How long?” Ned asked, fumbling to put his nearly finished drink on the table and away from any flailing that could happen.

Graham finished off his drink and did the same, grinning at Ned, “A month after I moved in. Told Fitzy. Who told Dundy. I wasn’t sure until Dundy pointed you out at the practices.”

Ned groaned and smiled ruefully. “That obvious, huh?”

“No. Graham here didn’t catch on until I pointed it out after the third time you showed up,” Dundy’s voice floated back from the kitchen, making Graham and Ned laugh.

“God we’re so utterly oblivious!” Graham groaned, rubbing his face and trying to not blush at how much time they had wasted dancing around each other.

“If it’s any consolation, Ned’s _always_ clueless. Remember in fourth form-”

“And that’s enough from you, Dundy! I think Graham gets the picture!” Ned cut him off, standing up abruptly, making Graham yelp as he fell onto the couch.

Dundy’s cackle was his only answer, making Ned sigh, then cringe when he saw Graham just flopped onto the couch, blinking up at him.

“Shite. Sorry, Sorry. Um. Want to go upstairs?” Ned asked, pulling Graham to his feet, steadying him when he stumbled a bit. Graham only looked at him with those stained glass eyes of his and made Ned’s mouth go dry.

“My room.” Graham whispered, to which Ned nodded dumbly as they went upstairs, leaving Dundy in the kitchen.

“About damned time,” Dundy scoffed, watching them go upstairs and burying himself with the clean up in an effort to distract himself from his own thoughts.

It wasn’t time for him. _Yet._

~*~*~*~*~

Graham wasn’t sure how they managed to get their clothes off, since it felt like he was getting tangled in his clothes and kissed as he tried to help Ned get out of his. There was laughter, he recalled, and then they were falling into his bed. In his blankets. Naked and shivering as Ned ran his fingers lightly down his side as he mouthed at his neck. Graham laughed, a low breathy sound that Ned murmured appreciatively at as he was busy tasting every inch of him.

They kissed, rough and fast kisses. Slow and lingering ones that took Graham’s breath away. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies, exploring and learning the still foreign cartographies of each other. Graham enjoyed every bit of it, still trying to figure out through the haze of desire and alcohol how he had ended up with such luck to have this happen to him.

Sure, he had entertained the thoughts of Ned doing exactly all of this, but he had simply dismissed the probability of it actually happening. He had hoped, as they sat there, nearly plastered against each other that he could have this. And now...

“Never thought...God, do you _know_ how pretty you are?” Ned whispered roughly, nipping kisses at his lips, his jaw, his neck, down his chest while Graham could only run his hands down his back, then bury them into Ned’s hair when Ned was nosing at his pubic hair. Ned’s hands skimmed his hips, then his thighs, making Graham gasp when he felt Ned’s breath right on his cock.

“ _No-o-o_ .” He hadn’t meant to sound so breathy and so like a _virgin._ But he hadn’t had any man do this with him before. Boarding school handjobs didn’t count. And Sophia...Graham cut that thought off right quick. He didn’t want her ghost hanging over him when he was with Ned. Dear, sweet, Ned and Oh-

Graham’s rational thoughts left him the moment that a hot, wet warmth engulfed him without warning.

He bucked his hips, yelping as he did so, his fingers curling into Ned’s hair as Ned kept working at his mouth, his hands digging and kneading Graham’s hips as his head bobbed up and down on his cock, the warmth making Graham throw his head back on the pillows and bite his lip at the sensations. He didn’t remain quiet for long, his groans and gasps, then muffled yells he tried to hide by biting down on his own hand. Ned was _damned_ good at what he did and Graham had no defenses.

He knew he was coming, and he couldn’t hide his shouts any longer. He could feel it, a white hot heat building up at the base of his spine that shot up with every suck and lick of Ned’s mouth. His hips bucked and his hands clawed at his blankets as the orgasm burst through him, whiting his vision while rough yelps were torn from his throat.

Graham lay there, stunned and breathing raggedly as Ned cleaned him up before sliding up to lie beside him. Graham’s vision cleared up enough by then to look at him.

“Wow...Like wow.” Graham stuttered out, his brain still fried with the afterglow. Ned only grinned, his hand splayed on Graham’s hip, covering it in a possessive gesture that made Graham feel warm inside.

“Glad you enjoyed that. Never took you for a screamer. Thought you’d be all demure and quiet,” Ned teased him, kissing Graham’s face and cheeks.

“I’m not a blushing maiden,” Graham scoffed, lying on his side to pull Ned close. Instantly, Ned responded by rutting against Graham’s thigh.

“Acted like one, lying there, tempting me to ravish you,” Ned continued, his words punctuated by heavy groans as he moved, trying to get friction to finish himself off, his eyes dark and shadowed as he stared fixedly at Graham. As if he wanted to memorise his face and keep it locked in his memory for as long as he possibly could.

Graham smiled faintly, pulling closer, giving Ned that friction he so desperately needed. He watched as Ned gasped, open mouthed and hot, hot like a brand against him as he moved faster, and faster, until he stilled as if he had been shot and collapsed heavily onto Graham, his come all over them, hot spurts painting both of them.

They lay there, with Graham holding Ned as his breathing went from ragged to calm while he buried his face in his neck. He sighed contentedly as they lay there and Graham longed to just fall asleep right then and there. His eyes were just about to close when Ned pulled away, making him shiver from the lack of his warmth.

“Up. Trust me. You’ll regret it if you don’t. Besides, we can always christen the shower.” Ned added, making Graham snort at that.

“So romantic,” Graham laughed, obeying Ned all the same.

Besides, he really wanted to christen that shower.

~*~*~*~*~

Ned didn’t always see himself as a very lucky man. He was the odd duck in a middling family and had to work hard to pursue a degree his staid Navy family thought foolish. They wanted him to at least be an engineer, rather than play around with numbers and theories. He had to push through the diagnosis of his anxiety and being on the spectrum, two things he was getting better at managing, but he had...days.

Days that had him frantic and overworking. Days where he couldn’t even find the energy to move from his bed and get to class or do his coursework. Days that took both Graham and Dundy to help him out of when they got too bad. He was embarrassed to need them to be there with him, to lay beside him and ply him with cups of tea and biscuits and watch movies with him until he felt better. Yet they didn’t care and kept on doing it.

It was after one of those days, after the storm had cleared, that he realised exactly _how_ lucky he was.

“It doesn’t bother you?” Ned wondered after one particularly difficult day. Dundy had been hesitant to leave them for his evening class, but Graham had spoken to him outside the room and he had left. Still concerned, but trusting Graham enough to take care of Ned.

Graham, who was sitting beside him, working on his own coursework while in Ned’s bed only shook his head. His glasses slipped a bit down his nose and he frowned faintly as he pushed them back up again. It was a simple gesture, but it made something stir in Ned’s gut to see it. God, Graham was just so handsome.

“You sure?” Ned pressed, worried. Graham had seen him at his worst in the last three months. Maybe even more than usual. It was usually around that time that his partners would decide he was too much work and end things. He hated having this conversation, but he had to know before they went too deep and he got his heart crushed. Again.

Graham’s frown deepened before he pushed his laptop away and turned his full attention on Ned.

“I wouldn’t be here if it did. I care about you. A lot. A few meltdowns aren’t going to drive me away. You’re my Nedward. The rest is just gravy.”

Ned looked at him for a few moments before he started laughing. “Gravy?”

Graham shrugged. “Or something? I don’t know. The point is that this is just a part of you. Just like how you listen to The Smiths obsessively and like using only blue highlighters in your books. This is you. That’s all.”

Ned sighed softly, relief flooding his body as Graham laid on his side and started to stroke Ned’s hair, prompting Ned to make soft noises of pleasure. The day’s stress was leaching from him with every touch and the reassurance that Graham was not going to cut and run on him. It was enough to let him have some peace and energy to start over again. Even if it was almost four in the afternoon.

“Ned?” Graham’s voice cut through his plans, making him glance up at his partner with soft eyes. Graham’s throat bobbed up and down nervously before he spoke.

“If it was the opposite...Me having the meltdowns, would you do the same?”

Ned turned to study Graham closely. Despite the nonchalance of the question, Graham had tensed up enough to tell Ned he was going to flee if the answer wasn’t the one he was hoping to hear.

“Yeah. I would. One hundred percent. I may not know what the hell to do, but I could learn. I hate going through this. And the idea of you going through them alone...” Ned trailed off to look up at Graham’s carefully blank face. Smiling sadly, he reached up and cupped Graham’s cheek.

“It would gut me. If you want me there, I’ll be there, doing the same for you as you do for me. If not, I’ll leave you cups of Earl Grey with extra Bergamot and plates of shortbread outside the door. I’ll buy you soft blankets and play Richard Ashcroft. Anything you ask. Anything I can do to help. You just have to say the word.”

Graham lay down so that he was facing Ned, his eyes darkened with some strong emotion that Ned couldn’t quite decipher before he captured his lips. He kissed Ned, slowly and gently. As if he was... _thanking_ Ned.

It was then that it clicked. How had he not noticed?

“You too?” Ned whispered after the kiss ended. Graham hesitantly nodded.

“I was diagnosed early in High School. It was a relief. Not going to lie. I just thought I was weird due to being a westerner in Singapore. I didn’t catch the cues, I hated the feel of certain things. I didn’t get why I had meltdowns. Or why some sounds bothered me so much. Or the stimming,” He shook his head, his smile faintly bitter.

Ned murmured some soft noises, bringing Graham closer. He had noticed the stimming when Graham was listening to his favourite song or was reading one of his favourite books. But he hadn’t said anything. He remembered how awkward he had felt when people did it to him.

“It was a relief though, finding out that it’s wired differently here. And that I’m not screwed up or wrong. So I get why you asked, Ned. I’ve had people end things because I’m too much work. Better get it out in the open, right? So I get it. I really do.”

Ned huffed a ghost of a laugh before kissing Graham’s temple.

“Now we know. And I’m glad you told me. But yes. To all, yes. I care about you so much, Graham,” The last was a whisper as he moved to kiss Graham’s lips.

“Me too, Nedward. Me too. So much.”

~*~*~*~*~

Ned, oddly enough, had been the one to notice it first.

He supposed it was after he had been nudged gently by Graham to the mental health services on campus, which eased his mind and then some. The meltdowns, for once, didn’t plague him and he spent more time lying beside Graham as they worked or read. And yes, despite Dundy’s ribbing, he was showing up at Rugby practices and again noticing how good looking Graham was.

And Dundy.

And the way that Dundy’s gaze was starting to turn to Graham and him more often than not. It wasn’t the usual team dynamic either. Or the flatmate one. His gaze was soft and open in a way that Ned hadn’t ever seen before.

Yet he didn’t think much of it. Dundy was a friendly guy. His friendship with Ftizy was legendary. The kind that sonnets were written about, Graham had joked a hungover morning as they sat around the kitchen eating the French toast, fruit, and coffee that Fitzy was _so_ damned good at. Dundy had laughed and Fitzy had agreed, but Ned didn’t miss the flickering glance that Dundy had sent Graham’s way.

Nor did he miss the way that Fitzy’s expression cracked just a bit before he saw Ned watching and quickly smoothed it over as he poured out the coffee. There was something there, but Ned didn’t know what to say or do. So he took Fitzy’s lead and let it go, not thinking about the situation. But still keeping an eye on everyone before he decided to do...Well, he wasn't quite sure what he could do.

Especially since he was confused at what he was seeing. Especially since the semester was starting to ramp up and everything else was falling by the wayside. All of them were consumed by their courseloads, so Ned supposed that was the reason why it all was so surprising in the end.

He had dismissed the signs, since he knew that Graham was very tactile and needed touch to ground himself whenever he had a bad day. It was subtle, since their sofa forced them to sit right up against each other. It wasn’t until he caught Graham rubbing circles into Ned’s hoodie as he was plastered against him that Ned noticed he would also do it to Dundy.

Dundy, who had taken to wearing soft hoodies while they were at home and using the pretext of not wanting to crank up the heat as autumn progressed. Yet Ned had to wonder, since those hoodies were like catnip to Graham. An obvious fact that Dundy was all too aware of due to them living together for three months now.

He tried to not too think about it too much. Or make a big deal out of it. Graham was simply seeking comfort and as far as he knew Dundy wasn’t making a move. He wasn’t _adverse_ to the possibility, but he wouldn’t broach the topic unless the situation escalated or Graham himself brought it up. He himself wasn’t adverse to the situation. He liked Dundy and found him a good friend and flatmate and yes, it didn’t hurt that Dundy was good looking. He’d be a proper silver fox soon and the rugby playing didn’t hurt any.

Yet he didn’t act. None of them had the mental energy to do anything else but work. So again, Ned had to admit that the last rugby game would _of course_ be where everything came to a head.

“Are we even having a game?” Graham had muttered as they had made their way to the pitch under menacing clouds and gusts of wind making them burrow deeper into their hoodies and coats as they walked. Dundy shrugged, and sneezed.

“Didn’t get a message saying otherwise, so yeah. Game’s on with the Admirals, “ Dundy replied, checking his phone as they walked, making Ned snort.

“Of course they wouldn’t give up. Even if the bloody field was flooded to hell, they’d still want to play rather than forfeit or postpone. Especially this being the last game and all,” he muttered, looking over to the field and eyeing the other team darkly.

“Yeah, well, like you said. It’s the last game. Let’s just hope the weather holds out,” Graham had replied, swinging his arms around both Dundy and Ned’s shoulders and bringing them together, making both of the men blush. Ned cleared his throat and Dundy was the one who broke the tension.

“Pints after? Dundy asked, his voice aiming for light-hearted, but sounding strained to Ned’s ears. If Graham noticed, he gave no sign of it, just gave them one last hug before letting them go. It wasn’t a position to keep with while walking.

“Of course! Just gotta win this!” Graham had chirped back. Ned grinned.

“Won’t be easy,” Ned pointed out. Both Dundy and Graham shrugged at that.

“Nah. But it will be something to bring the Admirals down, won’t it?” Dundy added, wiggling his eyebrows as he did.

No one quite knew where the rivalry between their Uni’s team and the Admirals of the next county over had started. Only that it ran deep and had been a thing since like forever, Ned had learned with all his sitting in during practices. He understood the importance of the game, but with the sky looking bleak, Ned couldn’t help the uneasiness that was building up in him.

He usually didn’t let his anxiety build up to that point, but something was simply _off_.

“You alright there, Neddy?” Ned scowled. As much as he appreciated the concern, being called Neddy wasn’t something he enjoyed at any time.

“Yeah. Just...I don’t know. Something doesn’t feel right, you know? Maybe they should call off the game. Share the title or something,” Ned finished off lamely. Graham frowned at that.

Ned saw this and shook his head. “Or it’s just my anxiety acting up because of the weather.”

Graham opened his mouth to dispute that, but Dundy cut in.

“Biscuit, we gotta go. Coach is waving us in. Sorry Ned. After, yeah?” Dundy asked, his eyes gone dark with emotion while Ned could only nod. Graham pulled him into a one armed hug before running off with Dundy, leaving Ned to make his way to the covered part of the bleachers and pull out his textbook and notebook. He fished out his pencil and took a look at the field, then at the sky.

“Anytime now,” he murmured to the bleak looking sky. Which cleared up enough to let a weak sliver of sunlight through, making Ned swear.

“Yeah, well fuck you too,” he muttered vehemently as he waited for the teams to take to the field and start the game.

If it wasn’t going to be postponed, the sooner it was over and done with, and the sooner Graham and Dundy were off the field, the better.

“Get it done, then,” Ned muttered as they got set up.

The whistle was blown and Ned’s watch began.

~*~*~*~*

“So much for pints after the game,” Dundy moaned as he was helped out of the cab by Ned. Graham was waiting for them on the sidewalk, unable to do much but watch due to his own injuries. Four broken ribs and he was barely able to move without being in dire agony. He hadn’t ever been injured that badly in a game. Nor had Dundy, if his reaction was anything to go by. Honestly, Graham didn’t blame him. 

Dundy, despite all of his eccentricities, was tough. He had to in order to play rugby as hard as he had. To see him brought down like that, clutching his arm and groaning had scared Graham. Enough to throw him off his own game and get himself smashed up after a try. He had been subbed off then, his ribs on fire as he slunk off the field and gone to check on Dundy, who had been in the first aid tent getting his arm splinted. 

Ned was hovering around him, chewing his lip and wringing his hands as he tried to not panic. 

“Biscuit! You too?” Dundy had asked as another medic had moved to check Graham over. 

“Yeah. Got smashed on the grass. But we got the try,” Graham wheezed out, yelping in pain as the medic raised his jersey to reveal a huge purple bruise that covered most of his torso. 

“And four broken ribs,” the medic muttered, making Graham laugh, then groan in pain. 

“You both need to get to hospital,” the medic, a young woman in her early twenties informed them, doing just that with Ned bringing up the rear, his eyes dark with worry as he clutched the handle of his messenger bag to keep himself calm. 

Something that he had done an amazing job of during the rough time that Dundy had been taken care of and Graham looked over to make sure he wasn’t in danger. Dundy had gotten the lion’s share of the work and the painkillers, even before they had left. Which had come as a surprise to Ned, but the doctor explained that Dundy’s injuries looked worse than they were. So they had gone home and Graham had been proud that Ned had been able to take the responsibility.

Of which also included helping Dundy out of the cab. Mostly due to Graham having only had enough strength left to get himself moving after he had gotten his own pain meds and instructions. And as much as Graham wanted to go inside, take a shower and fall asleep on the couch, he waited patiently for Ned to get Dundy out and pay for the cab before they all went in. Together, as it actually should be. 

Once inside, Graham had hovered by Dundy’s room as he waited for Ned to get Dundy somewhat comfortable in his own bed.

“I don’t want to be alone,” Dundy murmured, his eyes glassy as he clung to Ned’s sleeve. “Stay? Both of you?”

Ned looked at Graham, who nodded. Dundy wouldn’t have swallowed his pride to ask them to be there if he wasn’t feeling raw and vulnerable as hell. That much Graham had learned in the months that they had lived together. He also couldn’t find it in him to just leave him be when he had Ned with him. 

They were friends and Graham was starting to be aware that Dundy was looking at him in a different light. There had been an unspoken tension between them. Tension that Graham hadn’t addressed it. Yet. Ned too, was looking at Dundy the same way that he would look at one of his simulations: thoughtfully, and with anticipation as to what was going to come next. He knew that there was a change coming, but wouldn’t be the one to catalyze it. 

And Graham was all too aware that things had moved in that direction during the visit to A&E. 

“Yeah. We’ll stay. Just let me get cleaned up. Ned, can you get things set up?” Graham asked, willing to be the one to break the stalemate. Besides, his ribs hurt and he could _feel_ the sweat and salt caked on his skin and hair. 

Dundy relaxed and Ned only nodded as he finished putting as many pillows as he could under Dundy’s shoulder and arm. 

“I’ll come with you, make sure you don’t drown,” Ned joked as he gave Dundy’s hair a swipe, then followed behind Graham in case he fell. 

Once they were in the loo and Ned briskly got Graham out of his clothes did he speak again. 

“Are you sure about this? Us being with him?” Ned asked quietly, reaching up to cradle Graham’s tired face in his hands. 

“I am. Are you? Because if you aren’t, we can back away. I’m in, if _you’re_ in,” Graham murmured, covering Ned’s hands with his own. 

Ned’s eyes slid away from Graham’s, focusing on the corner of the loo as he took his time to think about what Graham was saying. 

He cared for Dundy. Graham did also. Their closeness as friends was proof right there. But it hadn’t been something that had been brought up until now. And Ned knew that even if things didn’t work out, there was enough of a foundation for them to stay in each other’s lives. 

It wouldn’t break them. And he wouldn’t lose them. He had weighed the options as he had sat on those bleachers working and half watching them play. He could do this.

He turned his gaze back to Graham and pulled him in for a kiss. “I’m in.”

Graham laughed quietly. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

~*~*~*~*~*

Dundy was nearly asleep when they came back, careful to not jostle the bed any more than necessary, yet still doing it enough for him to jerk awake and regret it. 

His arm and shoulder screamed in pain and he could only groan as gentle hands stroked his hair back and whispered soothing words to him. He opened his eyes and felt pathetically grateful to see Graham sitting up one one side, While Ned smiled at him on the other. 

“We’re here now. It’s okay. We’re here,” Ned whispered, wiping Dundy’s face with a damp washcloth. 

“For how long?” 

“For as long as you want us, Dundy. We’re not going away,” Graham replied, squeezing his hand as he did.

“Good. Cause I don’t want to let you go,” Dundy replied, wishing that he could have swept Graham and Ned up and kissed them breathless like he had desperately wanted to for so long. 

The longing must have shown on his face, since Ned was the one to kiss him. He was more energetic than skillful, and tasted of jelly babies and too strong tea, but Dundy didn’t give a damn, It was _Ned_ and that’s all he cared about. 

He felt a soft press of chapped lips on his temple and the scent of grass and vetiver from Graham’s soap right after and the murmured command to sleep. 

And he followed it. 

~*~*~*~*~

Dundy was surprised as to how much things changed, how much they stayed the same. 

They ate and studied together, did their work together and hung out at the pubs on quiz nights when they could. Rugby season over (“At least we got the championship!” Graham pointed when Dundy complained about needing help to wash his hair) they took to sitting in pubs or coffee shops. Particularly the one that Fitzy got his coffee from. 

The one difference was now Dundy could understand why Graham always had a hat on certain mornings and why Ned’s hair looked like a scruffy rat’s nest. The scarves and layers also made sense, since Graham liked to leave his mark on both of them. Blatantly so, he found out to his chagrin.

“Did you get attacked by a badger or something?” Fitzy asked when Dundy had arrived at the coffee shop for their bi-weekly get-together. Dundy had been highlighting a passage in his text and didn’t catch on until Fitzy pulled at his open shirt to reveal the particularly vicious looking hickies courtesy of Graham and Ned. 

Dundy’s face got hot and he half-heartedly pulled at his shirt to cover the bruises and cursed his still sore shoulder and broken arm, which had him only half dressed most times. He missed wearing button up shirts and was honestly sick of running around in vests and zip up jumpers and cardigans.

“No. Graham. And Ned. Or was it the other way around?” Dundy mused as he accepted the mug of hot coffee and condensed milk Fitzy put down in front of him.

He shrugged and took a tenative sip. “I can’t recall. Nights get hectic, you know.”

Fitzy sat down, raising an aristocratic eyebrow as he did, “Are you seriously telling me that you’ve got Ned Little and Graham Gore shagging your brains out, _together_ , on a regular basis? Mr “I look like the Camden goths puked all over me” and “Mr. I dress myself from charity bins and in the dark”? Them two?”

Dundy took another sip, savouring the rich taste of coffee and sweetness before nodding. 

“Yes. Yes I am and let me tell you that Ned can do this thing-”

“DUNDY!” Fitzy interrupted scandalised, yet laughing a bit as he did. He sat down and tried to compose himself as he tried to reconcile the idea of Dundy, Ned, and Graham knowing each other biblically to his world view. He sat there for a few minutes under Dundy’s amused gaze before he spoke again. 

“Not that they aren’t gorgeous, because _they are_. But they were so...distant. And awkward. Ned wouldn’t say boo to a goose for years and Graham being with Sophia after so many years abroad…Can you blame me for being shocked?”

Dundy put his mug down and shrugged. He got it. Once he started living with Ned and witnessed _why_ Ned was like the way he was and then Graham entered their lives, he had to do his homework. And he got it. And it was after painstaking months of gaining their trust that he understood. And got a bit over-protective over them. 

“It's autism for both of them. A bit of anxiety for Ned on top of that and Graham spent most of his childhood and teenage years in a boarding school in Singapore. Ned’s getting help for it. They’re sweet. Just not too many people know that about them and I’d like to keep it that way.” 

He realised he had overdone it when Fitzy’s eyebrows both raised at the edge in his voice. He cleared his throat and looked away, trying to find composure after laying himself that bare in front of Fitzy. Even if he was his friend. There were just a few things that he couldn’t find it in him to share. 

How much he felt for both Graham and Ned was one of them.

Fitzy brought his own mug to his lips and drank, giving him time to compose himself before the conversation continued. He chewed on his bottom lip as he struggled to find the words in him to explain. And to apologize. Fitzy wasn’t malicious. He was simply pointing out what _he_ perceived Ned and Graham to be. 

He wasn’t the one that was there when Graham still slid in between them and clung onto them when he was overwhelmed and they took turns lying with Ned when he had his bad days. Fitzy only saw them when they were on and using him as their anchors. So he got it. Still didn’t mean he could be an arse to his friend. 

“Henry...If I overstepped-” Dundy shook his head, waving his hand to forestall the apology. 

“No, James. It was me. You don’t have anything to apologise for. I know them in a way you don’t. And I’m aware of the divide. I had to figure it out myself before Biscuit himself came along. I care that much. I love them, that much.”

James’ mouth twitched at the confession, whispered as it was, yet weighing as much as if Dundy had shouted it out to the entire campus. 

“I get it. But I shouldn’t have made those judgements. They’re lovely men. And you’re lucky to be with each other. I was worried you wouldn’t have found anyone, old man,” he teased his friend, who only snorted at the comment. 

“Yeah, well- Biscuit! Nedward! What are you doing here?” Dundy stood and put his mug down on the table when he spotted his partners coming into the coffee shop, grinning like fools. 

“Exams are done, grants are in. Just thought we’d come and bug you, old man. Oh hey Fitzy! You’re done too?” Graham asked as Ned curled up next to Dundy on the overstuffed sofa he had chosen and gave him a subtle kiss on his jaw. Fitzy had turned away quickly enough and smiled at Graham, thankful that there was a lifeline. 

He swallowed and saw understanding shining in Graham’s eyes that disappeared in those crystal blue depths as quickly as it had appeared. 

Oh. Fitzy smiled and gestured to the spot beside him. “Nearly. Just have to hand in a paper tonight and I’m golden. I did my applications already. Will you be staying in the area? Or going elsewhere?”

Graham sat down, putting his bag down and shrugging, “Maybe? I have to see how the funding and scholarships are. And since I’m focusing on Scott, I may have to be in Edinburgh or Glasgow. But we’ll see which school bites. You?”

Fitzy nodded at that. “Here. I feel like home and my tutor thinks I have a better shot at the scholarships if I continue here.” 

Graham nodded seriously at that, and was going to ask another question when he found Ned standing beside him, tapping him on the shoulder. 

“Your usual? With the special shortbread?” Ned asked, leaning down to brush his lips across Graham’s temple and for Graham to reach up and pat Ned’s hand tenderly.

“Yeah. Please. My go next round?” he asked, making Ned smile, give Graham’s hair a caress and walk off to the counter. 

Graham turned back to Fitzy, who was watching with a fond, yet faintly sad expression on his face. One that quickly disappeared when he saw that Graham’s attention was on him. His eyes flickered involuntarily to Dundy and Graham understood. 

“So Fitzy, when do you think we’re going to get word back on our applications?” Graham asked calmly.

Fitzy visibly relaxed and shot Graham a grateful look, “Maybe in a month? I mean you have already done your credentials it should be that. How about you, Dundy?”

Dundy cast Graham a look, but his partner only gave him a faint shake of his head and did the sign for “Later” instead.

“Just one more seminar. Don’t ask me about Ned. His stuff is way out there. And only if you want to get parallel universes and string theory thrown at you for hours,” Dundy warned, making Fitzy shake his head. 

“I’m not that ambitious to even guess at what he’s working on, never mind understand it,” Fitzy replied, demurely drinking more of his coffee, “although _your_ fields, Dundy and Cracker, that would be more my speed.”

“Of course the history and lit students are always much more fascinating! Always!” Ned groaned out dramatically, putting the tray of drinks and treats carefully on the table between the seats before falling in beside Dundy.

“Oh come on, Nedward!” Dundy exclaimed, leading the conversation into banter, which Fitzy _had_ hoped would happen and distract them all. 

He hadn’t counted on Graham though, who only smiled as he picked up his sweet black tea, telling Fitzy he knew exactly what he was going for.

~*~*~*~*~

Ned was both proud and slightly overwhelmed as he stood in the kitchen and watched Graham and Dundy pore over his Master’s program acceptance letter. 

“Sheffield! Nedward! This is great! Your first choice too!” Graham exclaimed, running up to embrace him and give him a spin and a kiss as he did. Ned blushed, but laughed at Graham’s antics. 

“Well done, Nedward! We’re so happy for you! We need to celebrate!” Dundy replied, kissing him as well and ruffling his hair up for good measure. 

“You buying then?” Ned quipped as they disentangled from each other and went to get their coats.

“Of course! I mean we did agree that we’d do it once we knew where you got in!” Dundy replied, his voice light, yet his eyes held a slight edge of hurt in their grey depths. 

Ned winced and tried to not feel terribly guilty at the situation. 

They knew it was coming. The end of it all. The first sign had been Graham getting accepted to Edinburgh. The next, Dundy in Durham. And he was the last, to Sheffield. 

Still didn’t make it any easier to accept though.

He didn’t say anything, determined to not ruin the mood as they walked to their favourite pub and grabbed the first of three rounds to celebrate. Their sessions were done and there were no pressing tasks to do the next day. 

He wanted to enjoy the last few weeks that they would have together, not brood over the inevitable goodbyes that would have to be said and visits to be scheduled. And if they met someone else…

“Don’t think of that, Nedward. Not tonight. Let the future take care of itself,” Graham murmured in his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe as Ned sat contemplating his pint. Dundy took a drink and moved his chair closer and pressed himself up against Ned. He ran his fingers though Ned’s still long hair and Ned relaxed, finally lifting his glass to his mouth to take a sip. 

The beer was tart and cold and tasted good going down his throat, leaving a warm glow in hsi belly. He leaned against Dundy once he was done, letting Graham take the glass before kissing him. He tasted the sweetness of the strawberry cider Graham preferred, losing himself to it. 

He deepened the kiss, pulling Graham closer, shivering as Dundy nibbled down at the nape of his neck. Dundy’s hand slid down his thigh, moving up to cup his already stiffening cock. He moaned into the kiss, wanting more, but the sound of voices around them brought them right back from the edge. 

“Later. I promise,” Dundy whispered before he pulled away, Graham doing the same. 

Ned was left there, sitting heavy-lidded and flushed pink as they continued drinking, Graham making comments about some of the patrons in his deadpan way as always while Dundy cackled. Or flirted shamelessly with Fitzy and Fairholme and a few others who Ned didn’t know very well. 

He was relaxed, with Graham and Dundy beside him, flush with their warmth and the alcohol and good company. He was almost too relaxed to go when they finally headed home to Graham’s bedroom, shedding clothes as they went. Falling into bed once they were naked in a tangle of limbs. The sex coming on languid and slow as they lay under the covers, intertwined as Graham and Dundy focused on him. 

They were quiet, the only sounds being their moans and heavy breathing as they touched him, making him feel like he was some precious piece of bone china. He swore he might have said some of it. Maybe sobbed it out during an intense orgasm. 

“You are, my Ned. You are,” Graham and then Dundy had murmured as they had curled up around him, holding him as they had fallen into the heavy stupor of sleep in the early dawning of the summer day. 

He had woken up before them and gone to the loo to clean up. 

Or tried to, since Dundy appeared behind him as he was brushing his teeth and pulled him into his arms, nibbling at his neck as he did. Graham stood behind them, blinking sleepily, but smiling all the same.

“Shower?” Dundy murmured, his hands skimming over Ned’s bare torso as he did. Graham ruffled his hair as he grabbed his own toothbrush and toothpaste to clean up as well. 

Ned shivered, nodding as he finished. He got into the shower while Dundy and Graham brushed theirs. He turned on the water, trying to not think about this probably being one of the last times they could have this. He stood under the spray, waiting for his partners and trying to not feel sad over the situation. 

They had spoken about it. All three of them, having decided that it would be for the best to not drag it along. Graham, especially, had done the long distance romance and just couldn’t do it anymore and Dundy had agreed. Ned would be swamped with work for his degree. It wouldn’t have worked. Yet why did he feel like his world was ending?

“It’s okay, Ned. It’s okay,” Dundy murmured as he was pulled back into his arms as they stood under the hot water. Graham made a noise of agreement as he rubbed the water into their backs, his touch soothing and comforting as he did. 

“Is it though?” Ned had replied, his voice a ragged whisper. 

“It will be. It’s going to hurt. I won’t lie. Dundy knows this. But it’s not the end. Trust me. Trust him. It’s not the end,” Graham had replied, kissing him, tasting of water and mint. 

Ned closed his eyes and did.

~*~*~*~

Ned had just stepped out into the cold courtyard of the restaurant the faculty party was being held and took in a deep lungful of cold, icy air. It ate into his skin and lungs, but after the stifling warmth of a small place with too many bodies and too many people to perform for, it was much welcome. He looked at his watch and mentally calculated when it would be a polite time to leave and not seem rude. 

It was his first job as a professor and he didn’t want to be on the bad side of the administration. Sir and Lady Frankling were those kind of people and the last thing Ned wanted to do was fuck it up. But he was getting tired of the facade and although Fitzy and Professor Crozier were friendly enough, it was starting to take its toll on him. 

He chewed on his lip as he stood there, debating what to do next when he saw a man quickly exit and walk to the furthest edge of the courtyard. As he watched the man go, Ned realised that he _knew_ that man. There was something familiar about the dark honey gold hair and the line of his back. 

It wasn’t until the man turned to look to his left that it hit him like a punch to the gut. 

“Graham?” 

The man turned around and Ned drew in a breath before he ran up to him.

Graham was slightly confused for a second before his face broke out in one of his wide smiles as he ran to meet Ned halfway. They hugged, not caring that they were in public and Ned felt a pang of familiarity. He had missed this!

He savoured the feel of Graham’s arms around him before the hug was ended. Far too early, Ned mourned as Graham took a step back. 

“Ned! You look good!” Graham had complimented him, making Ned scruff up his shorter hair a bit self-consciously. 

He had decided once he had received his doctorate, that he was done tying his hair back and chopped it off. He liked how he looked, less like a scruffy kid messing about and rather like a professor of physics he was supposed to be. Junior, but with how things were shaping up at Franklin, probably tenured in a year or two. 

“You also. I wasnt sure if it was really you and would have made a tit out of myself there if it hadn’t been! How have you been, Biscuit?” Ned froze and cringed. Out of all things! He opened his mouth to apologise, but Graham waved him off, his smile growing wider as he did. 

“Been years since I heard that! I’ve been good. I got my thesis and Franklin U had an opening and here I am. I think Dundy is coming in the next semester, actually. Huh,” He mused as he ran his hand through his much shorter, but still messy honey hair Ned recalled running his hands through too many lost weekends. 

Ned laughed at that. “Seems like it’s fated or something. Out of all universities, here we are.”

Graham laughed, his eyes going a bit dark and Ned felt his mouth go dry at the sight. Despite the years between them, he remembered that look of Graham’s all too well. And Graham’s slow answering grin told him Graham knew as well. 

“Do you want to get out of here? Go somewhere quiet and catch up? I’ve honestly reached my limit and would like better company, if you’re willing,” Graham asked, making Ned nod with alacrity. 

“Good. Where do you want to go? Cause I do know a place…” Graham stated as they went inside to pick up their coats and say their goodbyes, leaving Fitzy to watch them pensively as they left.

Ned grinned. “Lead the way.”

Graham did, taking them to a modest two story flat in a converted Victorian, opening the door to reveal-

“Dundy?”

Ned could only gape at the man in front of him. Other than the perfect silver of his hair, he looked the same. Same lanky height, same casual elegance. Same grey eyes sparkling as they took Ned and Graham in.

“Surprise, Nedward!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ned-He is kind of heavily based on James MacAvoy's performance in "Starter for Ten" but moved up some years. In discussions, it was decided he looks like he did in "Sweat" and yes, he does listen to the Smiths. He SO would.  
> Graham-Looks kind of like a hobo with flannel shirts and jeans. Tom Weston-Jones grew up in Dubai and in this, Graham parallels that in that he spent his formative years in Singapore, in an international boarding school. I've met and worked with kids like him, so he's based on them in part.  
> Dundy-He's just that weird guy that is like at every campus all over. Fun, flamboyant, independently wealthy, but not a jerk about it. His house will make another appearance in the future.  
> James-Still secretive, still pretending that nothing's going on. But he's a good friend to all, even if he does have cameos. Spot the crush.  
> Setting-The North of England. Pseudo Newcastle-Upon-Tyne. Let's run with that. When they meet again, it's like a few years give or take, since they saw each other last.


End file.
